kenny_the_sharkfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny The Veggie
Kenny The Veggie is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of Kenny the Shark, and the eleventh episode overall. Synopsis Kat decides to go on a vegetarian diet, after seeing a disturbing documentary at school. Plot Summary Kenny is lying on a couch, listening to jazz tunes. (Oh, Yeah!) Suddenly, Kat comes home with a depressed mood and kisses Kenny who starts to dance with Kat. Kenny notices her mood, stops dancing and asks Kat "Why the long face?" Kat then walks into the living room and flops on the couch with breaking news: She and other students at school saw a documentary on how lions hunt their prey. Kat was deeply disturbed by how the antelopes and gazelles were attacked and killed by the lions. Kenny then says "What are you gonna do? It's the law of the jungle." Kat replies "Maybe so, but that movie really got me thinking, Kenny. I'm going to become a vegetarian." Kenny then exclaims "What?! You may not know this, but vegetarians don't eat meat." to which Kat replies "That's the whole point." Kenny then says "Oh. Right. Well, if that's what you want to do, I support you all the way." Kat then happily replies "Thanks.", to which Kenny replies "You got it." Suddenly, he gets hungry and says "Say, all this talk about antelopes and gazelles has given me a wicked appetite. Any of that pot roast left from last night?". Shocked by this, Kat says "Kenny!", to which he replies "What?" Kat then says "Well, I was sort of thinking that being a vegetarian isn't the kind of thing you'd want to do all by yourself." Kenny then says "Whoa! I see where you're going, but let me remind you that I'm a shark. I was put here on this planet to devour delicious meats.", to which Kat begs "But couldn't you just give it a try? This was something I really wanted us to do together." Kenny then swallows hard, and asks "Couldn't we just play checkers? That would be doing something together.", but Kat replies "Okay. If you don't want to this one little thing that's so important to me." Kenny gives in, and reluctantly says "Okay, okay. You win, I'm in.", and Kat, happy with his response, hugs Kenny, and says "Thank you, boy. You won't regret it; I promise you." Kenny then asks Kat "So, when do we start?", and Kat yanks Kenny into the kitchen. 3 seconds later, in the kitchen, Kenny says "Huh. Guess you weren't expecting me to say 'No'." Kat then says "Look at all the yummy stuff I've got for us. Soy chicken strips, veggie enchiladas, tofuna patties, and it's all meat-free." Kenny at least tries to have a lick of some of this, but recoils in horror at the taste. All the while, Kat snacks on some gluten buffalo wings. Later still, at the pool, Kenny floats around in a rubber dingy, when Marty offers him his half-eaten t-bone. As much as Kenny would like it, he remembers that he's gone vegan, and makes an epic speech about it. He then rushes into the house and scarfs down a tofu-loin steak. He tries to distract himself from "the M word" by watching TV, but upon stumbling across various meat-related programs, he decides that the only way out of this mess is telling Kat he can't do it. Conveniently, Kat arrives home that moment with Tempei Seal Patties (The great taste of seal, made from all vegetarian ingredients.) in tow. She also shows off a flyer for the annual Tiburon Veggie-Q. As she heads off to put everything away, Kenny suddenly catches whiff of a delicious smell, and rushes over to the stove to investigate. Kat, however, replies, "Oh, that's just some beef stew Mom's making for dinner. But don't worry. You and I are gonna have something much better; Bean curd with yeast sprinkles! They're gonna be so jealous!" Kenny gags, and feels as if he's about to throw up. The Veggie-Q finally comes. Upon seeing Kenny within its limits, everyone comes close to screaming and fleeing in panic. The reason they don't is because Kat reassures them of Kenny's true nature. The head of the fair, Larry Gilinski, introduces himself and tells our heroes that they can have anything they like. Kat orders a Tofu Pup with soy cheese, and orders Kenny 40 hemp-nut veggie burgers. Marty unexpectedly reappears, and informs Kenny that he, too, went veggie. Kat returns with Kenny's order, and the toothy non-terror downs the whole thing, tray included, in one bite. Larry is impressed, and makes a speech about how if a shark can change, anyone can. But as if on cue, a stray seal crawls by. Kenny finally snaps and goes on a rampage, demolishing part of the fair. All the attendants grab the nearest blunt object and take off after him. Shortly afterwards, Kenny walks home, covered in battle scars, with Kat. Kat says she never knew seals could move so quickly. Kenny then says he never knew vegetarians could be so aggressive, to which Kat responds, "I'm just glad you got out of there alive." He apologizes to Kat for his behavior, and promises Kat that he'll try harder to be a good vegetarian. Kat, however, doesn't want Kenny to be a vegetarian anymore, to which Kenny replies, "You don't?" Kat then says, "You're a shark. You were born and bred to eat meat." Kenny also adds fish. Kat agrees, and she also says she had no right to try and change Kenny, and says that just because being a vegetarian is right for her, it doesn't mean it's right for Kenny. Kenny wonders if he and Kat can still be friends, despite being a carnivore. Kat replies, "Of course we can, silly. We'll always be friends, no matter what." and hugs Kenny. Kenny then says "Thank you, Kat. You know, for a vegetarian, you're pretty cool." Kat offers to buy Kenny lunch, and he happily goes back to his former carnivore lifestyle, but says that one thing still bugs him. Kat asks "What's that?" Kenny then replies "Marty. I mean, the poor guy really looked up to me. I was his role model. I hope he'll understand when he finds out I'm not a veggie anymore." Kat then nods her her head and says "Yeah. I think he'll understand." Kenny finds Marty digging in the trash can, and is shocked. Marty then says that he just comes to the restaurant for the fries, which Kenny happily laughs with, as the episode ends. Featured Characters *Kenny The Shark *Kat *Marty *Larry Gilinski *Countless unnamed attendants Quotes Trivia Continuity Cultural References Goofs/Errors *When Kat returns home from school, she doesn't have any freckles. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes